Various embodiments described herein relate generally to systems, and more specifically to a security model for workflows aggregating third party secure services.
Mashups are a method of creating new web applications combining content, presentation, and application functionality from disparate Web sources. These include “mashing” together several services and sources such as REST or SOAP services, feeds (RSS or ATOM) or plain XML or HTML sources.
Two different types of mashups are currently dominant, consumer mashups and enterprise mashups. Consumer mashups are mostly for private use, combining data from several resources by unifying them using a common interface. Enterprise mashups combine different sources from at least one resource in an enterprise environment. Enterprise mashups have enormous potential by promoting assembly over development to reduce development costs and provision a new solution within shorter time periods.